the_divinefandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Warden
Amelia Warden (played by Salphirix) is a Jury of Nine member, one of the newest as well. She has a very racist personality towards Furean's and has a lot of anger deep inside her. Biography Amelia grew up as a young Bright Port girl living off the tales told by her father about the Jury of Nine. This is what probably led her to wanting to become one and work towards it during her training. She was also without a mother, due to the fact her mother left her father and her for a werewolf and never returned. This. . did not help her dislike, her anger blinding her in the future for her to end up disliking all Fureans in general. So, with that knowledge, Amelia grew without a female figure and very quickly made herself into what she was on her own. Her father himself was a Guard, and was often caught up in his duties, leaving him out of the picture a lot and leaving her in the care of other adults or even the Lord who was close with her father. It was pretty clear early on where her path was going. When she was of age she took the opportunity and went to train as a Guard and, hopefully, become a member of the Jury of Nine. She made no friends while training as a Guard, and decided she would never get into a relationship due to knowing it would take her off the course she needed to be on. She was quite skilled off the bat, and could easily match her trainee counterparts even if she had a lack of practice prior. Once she was able to get that needed practice, she was even overwhelming more higher Guards in the program. And thus, it was her hard work and dedication that got her noticed and brought into the Jury of Nine by the Overseer after one had been exiled for conspiring against the King. To her, being able to take the title of a Jury of Nine member was the highest privilege she could ever receive, and thus took the job with dedication and loyalty. After entering the Jury of Nine, she worked hard to prove herself. Even though she is one of the newest, and one of the younger ones, she’s dedicated herself to working as hard as possible to prove her worth and spot. And she would do it, no matter the cost. Appearance Personality Personality Type - TBA She stands completely tied to her beliefs, and on top of that hates when people try to sway her opinion. No, she's not exactly religious like some may be, especially not viewing Irene and the rest of them as deities, but she does have some strong opinions in relation to them and how life should work. She also sports a sort of hate for Werewolves and Meif’wa, and tends to act rudely towards them. At most she treats them like they're below her and usually will get cocky around them. While she may discriminate she's still an extremely loyal member of the Jury of Nine. When she's tied down to someone she's tied down, expecting her life to be given up at any moment for the King and his family. However, because of that she tends to forget her life has importance, and often ends up throwing herself into situations that may cause her to lose her life. More so, Amelia is obsessed with The Sentinel--the only Divine God she looks up to. She takes her title as a Jury of Nine member with pride and always is in her uniform unless she has a reason not to wear it. Aside from all that, Amelia is also dedicated, courageous, and takes her duties quite seriously. Her work has meaning, she always tries to have a plan set up, and it's more common to find her putting others in front of her (that she wants to) rather than herself. You'll rarely find her acting out of her usual character. Likes - The Jury of Nine, the Royal Family, putting her life on the line for those above her, her weapon, serving the country of Ru'aun, Bright Port and O'Khasis. She also enjoys coffee and savory/salty foods. Dislikes - Werewolves and Meif’wa, people who don’t take their job seriously, people who talk down to her, winter. Doesn't like the ocean either. Strengths - * Independent on her own, meaning she can handle her own in a fight and during her own time. * Serious, although it may come with the downfall that she's hardly ever * Strength, despite what people might believe, she's actually more proficient in her strength skills than say agility. * Courageous, isn't afraid to jump in the line of action and combat. Weaknesses - * Cares too little about her life, which has led her to almost lose it several times. * Agility, she's not the fastest, which is a good reason why she chose Halberd due to its long range and ability to swing it with force. * Discrimination, a downfall of hers is that she looks down on Werewolves and Meif’wa. * Leading, she's not the best leader. Orders aren't exactly her strong suit. Relationships TBA Weapon Golden Halberd, dons the aspect of light. Trivia N/ACategory:Characters Category:Jury of Nine Category:Salphirix Category:Human